


Night of the Living Dead (And Then Some)

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Agatha is a bad ass with weapons, Because right after Dracula kinda took Agatha the zombie apocalypse started, Blood, Canon until after St. Mary's Convent Massacre, Count Dracula - Freeform, Dragatha, Dragatha bickering, Dragatha teams up to fight zombies in 1897, Eventual vampire turning, F/M, Romance, Sex, The Demeter, Two Part One-Shot, Zombie AU, Zombie Bite, agatha van helsing - Freeform, that's important to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: It’s 1897 and the world as we know it has become overrun by zombies. An unlikely pair, a former nun by the name of Agatha Van Helsing, and a bloodthirsty vampire, Count Dracula, have formed an alliance in the hopes of surviving this debacle. Can the two learn to coexist or will they end up as just another mindless cog in life’s maniacal wheel?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Night of the Living Dead (And Then Some)

**Author's Note:**

> An odd two part one shot that came to my mind. I wanted to do something Halloween-ish. I guess in a way this is a parody because it is Dracula and there are also zombies?! Anyway, hope you like hope it turned out! -Jen

**Night of the Living Dead (And Then Some)**

**Part One**

Surprisingly, he hadn't taken notice of the damn thing until her arrow nearly took him out. Dracula watched as the undead beast faltered briefly before falling still on the ground. Right in the center of the forehead. She was getting good. Perhaps too good. Nostrils flaring slightly, he rounded about to face her.

"That could've easily hit me." He attempted to argue as Agatha strode forward to pluck her prized arrow from the corpse. "What if I had moved just a bit? That weapon of yours could've struck my heart."

"And then I would have one less problem on my hands." She replied simply, not so much as giving him the benefit of a look. "I knew what I was doing. If it hadn't been for me, it would've gotten you and Lord knows what would happen if you were to get bit. There aren't exactly many vampires about that we've seen cases of."

"Must you bring God into this?" Dracula sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say, Agatha? Thank you?"

"That would be rather nice." She sighed, cleaning off the dirty arrow. "But I have a feeling that I'm not going to get such a response from you. You are, as one might claim, a bit pig-head."

"Pig headed?!" The vampire let out a humorless laugh. "Pig headed?! Why how your insults have grown since our first encounter, Agatha. If anyone is pig headed, it's you for insisting we go to Brasov-which, I'll inform you, was very overrun!"

"Everywhere is overrun, Dracula." The former nun sighed, finally turning to look at the man. "Romania, Holland...it's like a cesspit of flesh eating monsters that, well…" She paused for a moment. "Make you seem like a mere mosquito."

The vampire's eyes narrowed as the woman tossed her bow over her shoulder. Sometimes a small part of him felt the urge to end her right there. It would be so easy. But the bigger part refrained from that. Perhaps if he could read her mind at this very moment, she too felt the same way. Bickering was always better than dead. It was a good reminder to them both.

"Come on." Agatha's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "It'll be daylight soon and the last thing I need is for you to burn into a crisp."

"If I'm not mistaken, I could've sworn you said you'd have one less problem without me." Dracula countered with a smirk.

"The idea is becoming more tempting." The woman replied with a huff. "Now come on, there is no telling what awaits us." She gave a nod with her head. "This way then."

The memory was still very vivid in his mind as he was sure it was in Agatha's. The night he slaughtered every nun in St. Mary's Convent but her. How the woman gave up her freedom, her life without a second thought in order to save meek, little Mina Murray. He'd had plans for Agatha. Devilish desires involving her blood. And in a way, perhaps she thought that somehow she could take advantage of him. Oh how the fates change when Death knocks at your door. A new side of unrest that he hadn't seen in his several centuries of life.

"I don't know about you, but I am quite parched." Dracula said, breaking the long silence. "I haven't had a human since...well...does tasting you count?"

"You've survived years without drinking, I'm sure you can continue on just fine." Agatha said, rolling her eyes. "I've been drinking river water and consuming squirrels and you don't see me complaining. You don't have to worry about dysentery."

"I suppose having you become ill and me carrying for you would put a damper on our little excursion." He smiled when he saw the glare on Agatha's face. "What do you suppose would happen if I were bit? If I were to become "undead" undead? Would it reverse the process? Would I be human again? Or would I be a raging animal the likes of which this world has never seen?"

"I'd prefer not to think about _either_ of us getting bit." The former nun expressed. "We've seen what happens. How they turn. It isn't pleasant." There was a brief pause before she added. "...If I were to be bitten, I would highly appreciate if you would kill-"

Dracula stopped in his tracks and turned to face his partner. "Your death-at least in the way you are proposing it, isn't at the top of my list." No, losing her in that matter was not certain. "You will remain alive, Agatha...at least until I deem it otherwise."

"Your version of being _undead_ is only slightly less repulsive." Agatha exclaimed, shaking her head. "Now hurry along, we're losing nighttime."

"Always so eager and demanding." The vampire tutted with a smirk. "I have yet to decide exactly how I feel about that with you."

The former nun merely rolled her eyes once more, a small smile gracing her features. "My complexity is one of my more charming qualities." Her gaze flashed up to the full moon. "Perhaps there will come a day where you decide. Or not." Agatha's attention turned to the vampire, a look of amusement crossing her face. "And maybe, if you are lucky, I'll look forward to your answer."

"Perhaps." The Count agreed. "Until then, it seems we are left to put up with each other."

A low growl came from within the bushes nearby. Agatha and Dracula turned to see a creature stumbling out from the brush. His skin, just like his clothing, dangled in rags as he hobbled over to the two. Without so much as a second thought, the vampire produced his treasure saber and brought it swiftly through the zombie's head. Even after centuries of going untouched. Years of battle it'd been in. The Count's weapon of choice was rather practical-even if it wasn't as secretly impressive as Agatha's bow.

"A clean hit." The former nun noted. "You're improving."

Dracula let out a laugh. "As if you know anything about true combat."

"I was raised by Abraham Van Helsing." She countered, folding her arms. "And I know you well enough to know that my grandfather was quite skilled."

"He was no warlord." Dracula commented, cocking one of his brows. "Now, while I'd love to have a friendly duel with you, I'd rather not run into any more of our acquaintance's friends. As you were saying, we are losing time. Best keep moving."

And Agatha was not one to argue with that.

* * *

Cold. Dark. Musky. The dilapidated hunting shed they'd come across at least didn't stream a single beam of light in. Agatha didn't know why she agreed to this. Her clothes being used as a means to cover the floor. Protect her from splinters. As Dracula's pale, naked body moved against her's, the only warmth she felt was from his cape underneath her bottom. Fucking the vampire was hot in the word sense, but icy from his touch.

"Just a nibble…" He purred into her ear, teeth lightly grazing her earlobe. "It won't hurt."

"I said...no to biting…" Agatha panted, her back arching as the pad to one of his thumbs ran across her hard nipple. "Rules."

"Rules are for sheep and conformists." Dracula growled, his hand sliding down to just barely rest on her groin. He smiled as she stiffened knowing she was throbbing deep inside. Aching for him. "Last time I checked you were far from that, Agatha."

"If you can't control yourself, then I am more than happy to stop." She offered, earning her a dark glare. She knew he was already hard. Cock pressed against her inner thigh. This wasn't the first time they'd had this debate during sex and it wouldn't be the last. "I'm not your bottle of wine, Count Dracula. No biting or no sex."

"You are a temptress." He grumbled, his mouth set in a look of displeasure. "A tease."

"I am merely the apple on the tree in The Garden of Eden and you are both Eve and the snake. You are your worst enemy." She chuckled at her own analogy knowing well enough that her comparison to religion was not looked kindly upon by the vampire. "Isn't my touch enough?"

She let her fingers travel down to where his cock rested against her. Dracula had been the first and only man she'd ever been with. Every sexual experience had been with him. And despite what she at first thought it'd be like, she loved it. Craved it. Especially when she whittled him down to his last nerve. Agatha gingerly touched his head, feeling the droplets weep from their prison. Over four centuries old and with just a few decades herself, she could still make him squirm.

"With you, nothing is ever enough." He said through a breathy whisper. "Never. Never. Ever." And without a warning, he pushed a finger deep inside Agatha causing her to yelp with surprise. So wet. Two could play at that game. "There is a vein that runs down the length of your inner thigh that is particularly delightful." Dracula explained, kissing the former nun hard. "It would be nice for the both of us."

"You're a pig." Agatha gasped as the vampire touched her sensitive spot. There were stars and her vision blurred. Dracula seemed to realize this too and probed the area thoughtfully. She struggled to speak. "Stop it!" Don't stop. Keep going. Faster. "I...I could...scream…"

"Worried about the undead in a time like this?" Dracula snorted. "My dearest Agatha, I believe you could shout as loudly as you desired and no one would hear. And I quite like that idea." He could feel her hand grip tighter around his cock as if in response. It took everything in him to hold it together. "If you won't give me your blood, at least let me hear you cry out my name. You owe me that much."

Agatha gazed up at him with fury, but lustful blue eyes. He was winning this one. She hated when that happened. Though they were still shrouded in darkness, the former nun could still make out the glint of his smile as her hand released him and he positioned himself at her entrance. She bit down hard on her lower lip. Not because she anticipated the pain. No. She anticipated the pleasure and what was to come.

Dracula was rather unpredictable when it came to his part in sex. He could be soft, almost caring and considerate. Loving. Or he could fuck so hard that Agatha's head was left spinning and she had bruises the next day. And if she were to be quite frank, she didn't have a favorite. The vampire was always so good. So damn fantastic that with every thrust Agatha felt herself shaking deep from within her very core. Part of her wondered if there was a possibility she could become pregnant. It hadn't happened yet, and they'd had quite a lot of sex. Still, it was always on the forefront of her mind when his seed spilled inside her.

"Say my name."

The commanding voice pulled her from her thoughts and Agatha was dragged from the whimsical land of euphoria and to the wooden, shed floor. Dracula leaned over her, his lips curved into a smile. The former nun reached out and wound an arm around his neck to steady herself. She knew that he had her. He always did. But it helped.

"Say mine first."

The words escaped out as a moan which did not help Agatha's case. She was growing close to her climax, and Dracula could tell. His thrusts began to quicken, deepen as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Then without thinking, she bit down on the vampire's skin. That immediately stopped the man in his tracks.

"Did you just...bite me?" He asked breathlessly, grinning widely. "Oh, Agatha…"

There were no marks. Of course there wouldn't be. But she was so caught up in the moment. Suddenly, it dawned on her as they lay there still in the throes of passion. A silly little thought that made her smile too.

"You." She gasped out. "You said my name."

"What?" Dracula interjected. "But I...that doesn't count…"

"Still said it…" Agatha smirked, chest rising and following. "I win."

"Oh, we will see about that." The vampire chuckled darkly. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

Though he'd said her name, Agatha had finished first. Twice even before Dracula met his limit. They fell back on their makeshift bed of clothing that they'd be putting on later. Her head resting on his chest, the woman watched the door quietly. Though she felt sleepy as the adrenaline rush began to fade, a part of her wanted to stay awake. But she knew how important it was to remain diligent. Especially at night.

"Romania has fallen to whatever caused this plague." Dracula said softly. "And we don't know where else it has stretched. Perhaps there's a chance it's only here."

"And Holland." Agatha reminded solemnly. "We've been roaming around aimlessly. Seen less and less humans." She was silent for a moment before she craned her head up to meet his stare. "I do realize how it affects you."

His fingers ran down the base of her skull and followed the path of her spine. She closed her eyes as he stroked her back. It was soothing, though the conversation at hand was not. If humans were going to become like an endangered species, then what of Dracula? After everything she was taught. Everything she'd seen. Agatha knew deep down her feelings for the vampire weren't right. But even deeper down she didn't care. Not in the least bit.

"I have a proposition." Dracula said after a moment's thought. "And I have thought about this quite a bit. Much longer than this disease has been going on and much, much longer than my meeting you."

Agatha sat up from where she lay. "What might that be?"

"England." Dracula said simply, sitting up as well. "Where we'd go in England, it'd be more advanced than the villages we've gone to. Perhaps the virus isn't there or even better, they have a cure. It is better than nothing."

"England." Agatha repeated as if she heard him right. "But we don't even have a ship. That's at least a few weeks' sail from the coast to the bay. How do you expect us to get there?" The expression on his face said it all. "...Is there no other way?" Not telling him no. Not forbidding him. It was as if in desperation she was accepting of the terms. "Is it the only way to be done?"

"Blood is lives, Agatha." Dracula said, expression still. "Information. If we want to get across then I'm going to need the blood of someone who understands sailing among other things. Someone healthy-or at least not riddled with disease." He touched her hand, surprised she didn't pull away. "I'll take only what I need." The Count promised.

"And what if there are no survivors at the port?" The former nun whispered. "What if they've all turned?"

"Then we keep going." The vampire sighed, leaning back. "You should get some rest. It'll be a long journey to the port if memory serves correct. I'll take watch."

"You took the first watch last time." Agatha countered, sitting up straighter. "And if you know where we are going, then you should be the one with the clear mind." Dracula opened his mouth to interject, but she continued. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I'll wake you up in a few hours. Besides, I am considerably more accurate with killing the creatures than you are with that ridiculous saber. You needn't be so close with a bow."

"Ah, you say that now but wait until those flimsy things split in two and your string breaks. Then you'll be wishing you were brandishing reliable steel." Dracula chortled. "Honestly, of all the weapons to choose from…"

"Go to sleep you warmonger." Agatha snorted, resting a hand on his head as he lowered himself down. "There will be other times to debate weapons. Get some rest."

"Wake me if anything happens." The vampire said with sudden alertness. "I am not playing, Agatha. At any immediate threat of danger, you must wake me up. Even if the sun has yet to set."

"You have my word." The woman promised as the Count's body relaxed. "Sleep."

* * *

Agatha didn't wake Dracula up after a few hours. Instead, when she was sure the sun was setting just enough as to not be so bright, she covered the vampire's body as not to expose it and slipped outside. She inhaled deeply, enjoying what little light was left. She missed the day-though she kept that knowledge from Dracula. It was harder at night. Finding food. Water. But the few times she could escape. Sneak out without him worrying-those were good times.

_Thunk!_

The partridge didn't even see the arrow before it pierced straight through its body. It was an instant kill, one Agatha wished for every living thing she killed-maybe, if she thought hard about it, she'd feel the same about the undead. Picking up the decent sized fowl, she couldn't help but admire it. After a good plucking and cooking, this would last her a few days. Especially if she could come across some salt and preserve it. Now that would be true luck.

As Agatha walked over to what had perhaps once been a sort of fire pit, she took a seat down in the ground. Yank off handfuls of feathers, her mind kept wandering back to Dracula. His own need for food. Something he hadn't been as fortunate to get. And maybe he deserved it. After all of the evil he caused, maybe this was fate's punishment. But Agatha's judgement, though questionable, began to consider something that maybe was pushing the bounds of her sanity even more.

Abandoning the bird for the time being, she made her way back into their temporary housing. Dracula was still fast asleep-he was odd like that, how deeply or not his slumbering was. Retrieving one of the jars she used for water, she returned outside. There truly was no means to prepare her hand for what she planned. Nothing to clean it with-she was out of water. But taking her arrow, the blood from the bird now smeared down her pant's leg, she sliced her palm wide open and held it over the jar.

It burned. Ached. Maybe she'd gone too far. Too deep. And as her blood flowed, she half expected Dracula to be roused from his sleep and attack her simply because he was in such dire need of the crimson fluid. But instead, everything was still silent. She bit her lip, her eyes pricked with tears as the bleeding thankfully began to stop on its own. A good sign that maybe she had injured herself too horribly. Careful not to spill a drop, she tore off a piece of her sleeve and bound her cut hand.

If there was to be a good deed done, this would certainly qualify for Agatha. That was, at least for today.

**XXX**

"Well out of all outcomes, I certainly didn't expect this!"

Agatha's nostrils flared as Dracula, though his eyes burned that frightening shade of black with hunger, did not take the jar immediately from her. Instead, he stared at her hand looking equally as upset. When he reached out to take it, she yanked it back almost tempted to spill the blood all over the floor.

"Well out of all the outcomes, Agatha, I can't say I expected you to slice your hand open for me!" He tried to grab for it again, this time managing to catch her wrist. "Let me see it. Did you even try to clean it?"

"Why can't you just drink the blood?" Agatha sighed as he studied the wound. "I was trying to be nice. You talk about being _oh so thirsty_ all of the time and craving me during sex. Well, this is what you want, yes? A true taste of me?"

"Not when it involves you injuring yourself!" The Count let out a dramatic huff. "You're lucky this isn't too terribly deep. As I recall, you need both hands for your weapon. We'll have to watch it and make sure it doesn't get infected." The vampire shook his head. "And you went behind my back and took my sleep shift."

"I was enjoying the daylight!" Agatha hissed, now getting annoyed. "And I caught myself something to eat! I didn't have to rely on someone else! Not to mention be appreciative of it!" She slid the jar over, watching Dracula's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the liquid whishing within.

Then, without another word, Dracula lifted up the cup and gulped down the contents in less than a second. When he set it down, his eyes fixed on Agatha and a chill ran down her spine. Cold. Hungry. Lack of recognition. She could hear the vampire's breathing becoming heavier as he moved closer. Was this it then? Had she given him a wine tasting that led to the draining of the whole bottle.

"D...Dracula?"

Her voice was soft, shaking as she scooted backwards. She looked around the room for any sort of weapon in arm's reach. _Conveniently_ , his saber was on the opposite wall to her and the bow and arrows were out of sight. Agatha swallowed and tried to remain calm. If this was truly the end, she'd rather it'd be by his doing than that of one of those creatures. Instinctively her eyes closed as he loomed over her, the former nun waiting for his attack when a pair of arms pulled her in.

"I'm sorry." His voice was gruff, breathing more labored than intense. "I'm okay…"

Agatha looked up only to come face to face with Dracula. She could see her own blood smeared across his lips, smelled it's strange rusty scent. How that was appetizing to the vampire, she did not know.

"I thought…" She began, quite unsure what to say. "After you drank my blood, I thought that you would…"

"Given our current circumstances, my ability to remain in control might be a little rustier than I thought." He gave her a small smirk. "I suppose it was a good thing that I didn't bite you during sex. Could've led to a less than pleasurable end." He was silent for a moment. "Thank you. For your blood. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Agatha said simply. "I wanted to."

"And I must say, you are quite gifted with your weapon abilities." The vampire said with a small smile. "Abraham, though we had our...differences...trained you well. Though, I have to admit you were pretty talented with that Pattern 1853 Enfield of his. Where did it come across a rifle-musket like that? Couldn't have been easy, especially due to the legality of it."

"I think we should make a new rule now that you've consumed by blood." Agatha said, folding her arms over her chest. "You don't bring up any details you've received from my blood-unless, of course, I offer them up in conversation."

"Pity." Dracula said, letting out a fake, long sigh. "I have so many."

"You should have thought about that beforehand." The former nun exclaimed. "Questions that go unanswered can be such a bother."

"Like an ex nun wielding a gun better than the average soldier." The vampire replied, with a small, lopsided grin.

"Careful." Agatha warned. "I might've not had practice in a few years, but I am rather sure that if I were to pick up a said rifle of my choice, my aim would be fairly decent." She exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "You should finish dressing. The sun has set enough for us to leave."

Though she knew that their decision was the right one, part of Agatha didn't want to leave the shack. Despite how messy and unkempt it was, it had proven to be safe. But staying anywhere too long, they had learned, didn't always end up so. The former nun exhaled and glanced towards the rotting door and tried to push past what horrors awaited them.

* * *

"La naiba!" Dracula cursed in his native tongue as he peered over the hill. "Trebuie să glumești…"

"Maybe speak in English?" Agatha said from his side. "Ik spreek een klein beetje Nederland." She hoped that her attempt at light humor would cause him to smile, but the serious expression did not leave his face. "What is it?"

"A horde." He hissed under his breath. "By the main entrance into the shipyard."

"Can you tell how many?" She replied, straining her eyes. Agatha could see movement from down below, but not much else. "...Do you think there is anyone even alive?"

"At least ten." Dracula answered, trying to hide the defeat in his tone. "And I don't know. Not with a group like that lurking about. And who knows how many are separated from the main herd? We could try to kill them and then look around." He turned to meet Agatha's stare. "I am far as one can be from a man of prayer and I know you are unique in your beliefs, but we could really use one of your mystique rituals...without a cross would be appreciated." His attempt at a failed joke.

"We've come all this way." Agatha said, moving to grab her bow. "We might as well try." A small grin flickered across her features. "I should've taken the gun from my grandfather. My brother never learned to shoot anyway."

Together, as quietly as they could, Dracula and Agatha slid down the hill. As they moved towards the horde, other zombies began to amble out from abandoned buildings. Their moves were quick, swift in killing the creatures before they could alert the others. When they drew nearer, the vampire grabbed the former nun by the forearm and pulled her in close.

"Fall back a little and find higher ground. That way you can aim better. I'll be fine down here." She didn't seem so keen on the idea as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Go. Now."

Agatha's footfalls were soft against the dirt ground. When she stopped in her tracks, she glanced around at the sight before her. How could anyone be left alive after this? It was then she saw a pile of rubble against a collapsed building. Perfect. But just as Agatha approached her access point, she was caught off guard by a zombie. The creature made a grab for her and knocked her flat on her back. The former nun struggled, gritting her teeth as she shoved it off. With a powerful smack, she struck it with an arrow through the head. The thing fell limp and the woman scrambled to her feet.

Heart still pounding, Agatha shook her head and looked towards the direction of the horde. Dracula hadn't seen what had just occurred and for that she was thankful. Refocusing on the house, she made her way to the debris and scrambled up. It was then she realized that while the vampire had a point about her having a higher shooting range, making him out in the midst of the ravage was too risky. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he damn well needed her if he didn't want to end up...something other than his usual "undead".

"Agatha!" Dracula snapped in surprise as a zombie's head collided with his shoe. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving you!" The woman declared, aiming her bow towards one of the creatures. "Clearly you need it."

"I told you to go up somewhere high!" He insisted, lobbing off another head. "For once can you listen to me?!"

"You forget I don't have night vision!" Agatha hissed, hitting a zombie straight between the eyes. "I don't know why you worry so much about me. I-"

She didn't realize the thing was behind her until it sunk its rotten teeth deep into her forearm. Agatha cried out in a mixture of shock and horror as blood spurted from the wound. Almost instantly the creature's head lay at her feet, the horde now completely destroyed. A look of horror was etched across Dracula's face. One she had never seen before. The former nun grabbed her injury tightly, her heart banging so hard that her chest ache.

Christ, she'd really screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one (of two)! I know it is a different kind of story! Dracula was saying in Romanian: "Dammit" and "You must be kidding" while Agatha said in Dutch: "I speak a little bit of the Netherlands (or Dutch)." Anyway, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Motivation helps so much! Until the next part! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


End file.
